Elle & L
by Kk-chan and Krapette
Summary: Quand une jeune fille déménage à Tokyo et se cogne dans la rue à un garçon craquant, sa vie va changer du tout au tout :3 J'ai écris cette fic avec une amie fan de L comme moi, elle s'appelle Amélie. Elle dessine les moments importants de cette histoire et moi j'écris. On espère que cela va vous plaire ;) Attention lemon :3 #Kk-chan
1. 1

Je marche, non je cours en fait, pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus, je cours tout droit, c'est tout. Je cours en évitant les gens du mieux que je peux, je cours dans le froid glacial de l'hiver qui n'en finit pas. Mes doigts me font un mal de chien, de même que le bout de mon nez gelé. Je réajuste mon bonnet parce que je sens le vent glacial entrer sur le bout de mes oreilles déjà rougis par le froid. Pas grave, je continue de courir. Soudain une douleur dans mon épaule gauche, c'est une sensation nouvelle qui ne vient pas du temps hivernal. Je sens le bitume sous mes doigts glacés et une chaleur le long de ma jambe. Je saigne, putain. Mon collant s'est déchiré sur le trottoir. La neige de la veille ronge mes vêtements et s'infiltre à travers, contre ma peau. Je frisonne et relève les yeux, des immeubles, un ciel gris. Une mauvaise journée, un vendredi 13 de malheur. Mes livres ont atterri dans le caniveau en contre-bas.

« Fais chier »

Je me mets à quatre pattes laissant le plaisir aux passants masculins d'entrevoir le dessous de ma jupe, pas le temps pour la pudeur féminine habituelle. Je ramasse mes livres, laissant des feuilles voler sur la route. Je me rappelle où je devais aller, je me tape le front avec la main droite, me relève et regarde la victime de ma maladresse. Je ne lui souris même pas, je l'analyse. Il est beau, il est même canon. Cheveux noirs en bataille, certains tombent sur ses grands yeux noirs et entourés d'énormes cernes, son pouce droit est contre sa bouche comme s'il réfléchissait, il porte un pull blanc et un jean avec de simples baskets, il me dévisage avec un regard mystérieux. J'ai l'impression qu'il lit dans mon esprit. Je repars en direction de l'Université, pas le temps de m'excuser. Je lâche un simple : « Pardon » et m'en vais.

Je rentre dans la classe, gênée, au milieu d'un cours. J'avais atteint ma destination 30 minutes plus tôt environ mais il avait fallu signer des papiers et je dois avouer m'être perdue dans les couloirs. Je me mis à penser à l'idée saugrenue de mes parents de m'inscrire dans cette université si prestigieuse en milieu d'année. C'est la meilleure « pour les gens comme toi », ma mère tente toujours d'apaiser les tensions. Comme moi, ça veut dire intelligent, enfin un peu plus que la moyenne, soit surdouée. Quelle expression agressive, et assez péjorative pour les autres gens. On me qualifie ainsi car j'ai sautée ma classe de CP puis celle de 3ème. Je savais déjà écrire et lire à 4 ans et demi, jouer du piano à 7 ans et utiliser un ordinateur mieux que mon père informaticien à 9 ans. Je suis une geek, pas une no-life, juste une geek parce que je passe mon temps sur Sasha, mon ordi boosté et craqué au max. Bref. Dans la masse de personnes présentes dans la pièce, je remarque le beau jeune homme. Il est assis d'une manière très particulière sur sa chaise, il est mignon mon dieu. C'est là qu'on voit la faiblesse d'une fille. Une main attrape mon avant-bras et me tire en arrière.

« Voici la nouvelle élève, je sais qu'il sera difficile pour elle de s'intégrer car elle arrive en milieu d'année, je compte sur vous pour lui donner les cours de ses six derniers mois. Comment t'appelles-tu jeune fille ?

\- Aiko Nakamura... »

Je baisse les yeux, mes joues s'enflamment, l'horreur. Le prof est vieux, intimidant, il a une voix forte et portante. Il parcourt la classe du regard avant d'ajouter :

« Je vois que tu as réussi ton concours avec le score maximum, je suis impressionné, trois élèves comme toi dans ma classe, quelle prestige. »

Il regarde à nouveau toute la classe et s'arrête sur un élève.

« Vas t'asseoir à côté de Riuzaki »

Je vais m'asseoir à la seule place libre de cet amphithéâtre, à côté de ce fameux Riuzaki, le beau gosse.

« La chance » pense-je

Je m'assoies, sors mes affaires de mon tout nouveau sac et regarde mon nouveau cahier, noir, intitulé Death Note. Je l'ai eu avant de déménager dans cette ville, je connais ses pouvoirs et je me sens libre avec ça sur moi. Je vois mon voisin zieuter l'intérieur. Grillée. Cela faisait au moins 5 minutes que je regardais le livre.

« Ne pas attirer l'attention ni les regards sur le Death Note », c'est ce qu'avait dit Eligoal, mon shinigami. Je me focalise sur ses paroles depuis que je l'ai reçu. Je me redresse et tente de suivre le cours qui me paraît ennuyant, très perturbée par la personne à côté de moi. Je le regarde, le fixe, l'analyse. Un enfant perturbé sûrement lui manquait-il un de ses parents, il avait l'air doux et mystérieux, fort et intelligent. Je l'aime bien, il est discret, je suis originale, on ferai de bons amis. Pas le temps de tergiverser, la cloche sonne, je vérifie mon prochain cours sur mon planning : robotique, de l'autre côté de la cour.

« Eh merde ! »

Je vois déjà les autres courir dans les couloirs pour y accéder avant la sonnerie, le prof a déjà l'air sévère. Je presse le pas et finis par y arriver, après la deuxième sonnerie. Je suis la dernière et tente de me fondre dans la masse, la dame aux lunettes et au regard noir me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

« La nouvelle... » dédain et air supérieur

« Dis-moi quelles sont les trois lois de la robotique ? »

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir et dis du tac-au-tac :

« Elles ont été formulées ainsi par Isaac Asimov en 1942 dans sa nouvelle Cercle vicieux : un robot ne peut porter atteinte à un être humain, ni, en restant passif, permettre qu'un humain soit exposé au danger un robot doit obéir aux ordres qui lui sont donnés par un être humain, sauf si de tels ordres entrent en conflit avec la première loi et un robot doit protéger son existence tant que cette protection n'entre pas en conflit avec les deux premières lois. »

Je souris à la prof ébahie sans en montrer trop et avec une pointe de sarcasme, j'ajoute :

« Puis-je aller m'asseoir ? »

Elle acquiesce, de nouveau je m'assoies à côté de Riuzaki. Elle reprend sa tête figée de méchante prof. Elle commence son cours sur l'histoire de la robotique, que je connais par cœur. Je contemple le jeune homme aux yeux cernés, il m'intrigue. Il se retourne à son tour et me fixe. Je rougis et tente de regarder devant moi avec un air détaché comme si je ne voyais rien. Il me regarde encore et encore et encore. Je me tourne vers lui. On se dévisage l'un l'autre, ça sert à rien mais ça me rassure, enfin quelqu'un comme moi.

Tout le monde sort en troupeau de mouton, on dirait qu'ils ont hâte d'avoir froid dehors juste pour fumer une cigarette qui brûle leurs poumons et finit par les tuer. Je suis le groupe qui m'entraîne dans la grande cour couverte de blanc, c'est beau. Je sors mon téléphone, prend une photo avant que chaque parcelle de neige immaculée soit piétinée par des pieds arrogants de gosses de riches. Je branche mon casque à mon mp3 et lance à fond « Keys to the kingdom » de Linkin Park, une musique qui me permet de vider mon esprit et me concentrer. J'adore le métal pour cette manière que les groupes ont de varier leurs musiques entre « scream » et chansons douces qui donnent envie de dormir. Je tape machinalement de mes doigts sur ma cuisse tout en avançant dans le vent glacial, ça me remet les idées en place. La fumée toxique me brûle le visage, je m'en éloigne et vois Riuzaki. Il est assis de cette manière si particulière et bois un thé brun remplit de morceaux de sucre qui flottent encore. J'ai envie d'aller le voir. Je me rends donc à la machine à café juste à côté de lui et commande un cappuccino. Je sors de mon sac un gâteau dégoulinant de chocolat, j'adore ça, le chocolat. « Nightmare » d'Avenged Sevenfold retentit dans mes oreilles à fond, je sens mes lèvres bouger doucement, je ne chante pas, je fredonne. Je mange le tout avec plein de sucre, j'adore les sucreries. Une touffe de cheveux noirs se retourne et fixe mon copieux déjeuner. Mon voisin de classe me regarde tout en empilant d'autres morceaux de sucre sur la table avec plaisir. Je l'observe faire cette tour inutile et comprend que lui aussi aime les sucreries, je sors un autre gâteau et le laisse sur sa table avant de disparaître. Je vais aux WC rincer mon sang et enlever mon collant, je finirai cette journée hivernale les jambes à l'air. Je frissonne, j'ai froid.

Je ne sais même pas s'il a mangé le gâteau mais en rentrant dans la classe, je vois un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage. Un sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur, il a l'air de m'être adressé. Je lui souris de plus belle et sors mes affaires sans m'en préoccuper plus, un autre garçon s'assoit à côté de moi. Il est blond foncé avec des reflets roux, encore des cheveux qui tombent dans ses yeux, lui aussi est vraiment beau, il a des yeux rouges, un regard mystérieux avec une lueur d'amusement. Il me tend une main.

« Je suis Light Yagami, une des deux autres personnes à avoir réussi le concours avec la meilleure note. »

Je lui serre la main, il est sympa.

« Je suis Aiko Nakamura, enchantée de faire ta connaissance »

Je souris, penche la tête légèrement à droite et plisse les yeux. Je suis kawaii quand je fais ça apparemment. Une fille, une gothique, me regarde de travers. Un regard pleins de menaces. Encore une de ces filles amoureuses. Je lui souris et la montre de la tête à mon nouvel ami.

« C'est ta copine ?

\- Si elle l'était ça te dérangerait ? »

Il utilise le sarcasme, je l'aime bien.

« Non »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents.

_Je ne fais plus trop attention à Riuzaki même si j'avoue que dès que je le voies, je rougis violemment. Light m'a passé les cours des six derniers mois, m'a fait visiter l'Université et la ville. Je mange avec lui tous les midis sous la haute surveillance de Misa, on s'organise des sorties en dehors des heures où on étudie ensemble. Il est vraiment sympa, je l'adore. Je lui apprend à jouer à des jeux sur Sasha, c'est le premier garçon, enfin, la première personne en dehors de moi à pouvoir toucher mon ordinateur. Il vient chez moi pour travailler. On est vraiment proche, ma mère pense que c'est de l'amour, qu'il veut sortir avec moi. De mon côté je sais très bien que c'est de l'amitié et c'est tout ce que je demande. Puis la gothique n'a pas l'air de le laisser indifférent. Je ris à ses blagues, il rit aux miennes. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire, il est parfait comme ami. Enfin, je ne peux pas vraiment comparer, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis. _

_Eligoal me répète à longueur de journée qu'il « ne le sens pas ce petit Light, il a l'air vicieux, intéressé ». Eligoal, c'est mon shinigami, l'ancien propriétaire de mon Death Note. Il l'a fait tombé sur Terre et maintenant les deux m'appartiennent. Eligoal est assez repoussant comme la plupart des shinigamis d'après lui. Il a un air zombifié, des yeux jaunes qui louchent de temps à autre, des dents de la même couleur, un sourire d'ange effrayant, il est mince, trapu, il a une voix aiguë, on ne voit presque pas son nez, son bras gauche est recousu, il est habillé avec des têtes de morts et du noir sur la plupart de ses vêtements. _

Je referme mon carnet secret au moment où j'entends mon dieu de la mort se plaindre.

« Je ne ressemble pas à cette description ! »

Il me fait de la peine, le pauvre. Je souris machinalement, ça ne lui plaît pas. Il s'en va. J'ouvre à nouveau mon cahier et note sur une page blanche.

_Cela fait 3 mois que je possède le Death Note et 3 mois que mon père est mort. 3 mois de soulagement et 3 mois qu'une envie folle de réessayer me ronge l'âme. Eligoal me dit de le faire, d'éliminer tous ces pourris sur Terre, mais je veux qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils le méritent vraiment, qu'ils n'aient pas fait de petits délits comme on le voit dans les JT télévisés. Tous les assassins et les violeurs sont morts comme par hasard d'une crise cardiaque et ce n'est pas moi. Je suis presque sûre que c'est quelqu'un comme moi, qui possède un Death Note. Les médias et la police ont nommé l'affaire : « Kira ». Un homme surnommé L Lawliet aide Interpol et le FBI japonais à résoudre ces énigmes, c'est le plus grand détective du monde. Il est discret et mystérieux, il me captive. _

Mon réveil sonne, je dois me rendre à l'Université. Je n'y vais pas de bon cœur, je n'ai pas envie. J'ai un mauvais présentiment.

Comme pour mon premier jour de cours, je me cogne à quelqu'un. Comme pour mon premier jour de cours, je me cogne à Riuzaki. Comme pour mon premier jour de cours, je craque sur lui. Il tourne à peine la tête, il tient une boisson à la main et boit à la paille. Il est trop mignon, son autre main est dans sa poche. Je le regarde depuis 5 bonnes minutes quand je me rend compte que je suis au sol. Je me relève et dépoussière mes vêtements. Je souris, penche la tête sur le côté et plisse les yeux. Il me fixe, je le fixe. On a l'air de deux psychopathes. C'est à ce moment-là que mon mp3 décide de se mettre en marche et balance à fond du Slayer.

« Eh merde, merde, merde ! »

Pour rajouter à mes ennuis, je fais tomber mon sac, et mon Death Note glisse en dehors. J'entends Eligoal m'engueuler. La suite je ne saurais la raconter, c'est arrivé trop vite. J'éteins la musique essuyant les regards noirs et surpris des autres passants, je tente de rassembler toutes mes affaires et de les fourrer dans mon sac. Je pars, les oreilles bourdonnant à cause de mon shinigami.

« Je t'ai dis de faire attention à ce carnet. Imagine si quelqu'un te le vole ! »

Je lui fais signe de se taire et pour lui montrer que j'y fais attention, je plonge ma main pour le récupérer. Je fouille et fouille encore mais pas de Death Note. Une montée d'adrénaline monte dans ma gorge, de la sueur coule le long de mon dos, je me sens mal. Eligoal le voit apparemment.

« Où est-il ? » pointe de méchanceté et de « je te l'avais bien dis ».

Sans lui répondre, je cours vers l'endroit où je suis tombée. Je vérifie chaque endroit, impossible, il n'est pas là. Riuzaki n'a pas bougé mais ses mains sont prises par autre chose, un cahier, un cahier noir, intitulé Death Note. Je fais les gros yeux, il lit les consignes et les noms des gens que j'ai tué. Je me jette sur lui, il l'a deviné, il m'évite et je tombe à nouveau au sol. Mes Docs Martens me font vachement mal aux chevilles. Je le regarde, il continue à lire et bute sur un nom. Il le lit à haute voix :

« Yan Nakamura »

J'ai la nausée, il sait, il sait que la première personne que j'ai notée dans mon carnet est mon père. Il me regarde, j'ai honte, j'ai mal. Il le ferme et me le tend. Je le récupère avec timidité, mes mains tremblent. Il me pose deux questions :

« Ca marche ? »

J'acquiesce avec difficulté.

« Est-ce que d'autres personnes peuvent posséder des Death Note ?

\- D'après Eligoal... enfin mon dieu de la mort... beaucoup de shinigami font tomber leur Death Note donc beaucoup de personnes en possède un... »

Il sourit et s'en va, dos à l'Université. Je suis déboussolée, je me relève et ne sais plus quoi faire. Le suivre ? Aller travailler ? Je tourne en rond sur moi même. Il faut que je lui explique.

« Putain »

Je décide de le suivre, il ne cours pas, il marche vite, de manière méthodique, il me distance. J'essaye de le rattraper. Je ne le vois plus à travers tous ces gens. Je les bouscule et finis par arriver au bout de la rue. J'évalue les endroits par où il aurait pu passer et je tourne à gauche. Une longue impasse, un grand portail blanc ouvert avec un sceau au-dessus.

« Wammy's House »

J'en ai déjà entendu parler, un orphelinat pour les surdoués. Riuzaki vivait peut-être ici. Je rentre, traverse une pelouse impeccable et sonne à la porte d'entrée. Un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la petite moustache bien taillée. De petites lunettes rectangulaires tiennent sur son nez et ses yeux sont presque fermés.

« Ex... Excusez-moi, je cherche un jeune homme appelé... Riuzaki... »

L'homme semble réfléchir, peut-être ne veut-il pas me dire où il se trouve ?

« Oui, il vit ici. Il est dans sa chambre. Je vous y emmène ? »

Je souris, penche la tête sur le côté et plisse les yeux.

« Oui ! »


	2. 2

Le vieil homme marche aussi vite que Ryuzaki et de la même manière, sûrement est-il à l'origine de cela. On descend des escaliers et traverse un long couloir. Une porte blanche au fond d'un couloir près d'une salle d'ordinateur que personne n'utilise apparemment lui sert de chambre. Une petite pièce exigüe, avec un lit au milieu et des murs blancs, elle ressemble à toutes les autres chambres. L'homme se penche devant moi après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Je suis Monsieur Wammy, enchanté ! »

Il me tendit la main et j'en fis de même pour la lui serrer. Je rentre timidement dans la chambre et je vois un jeune homme occupé, la tête dans des papiers. Il est assis bizarrement et pieds nus, il a presque l'air d'un enfant égaré ou d'un animal blessé. Je souris au vieux en lui indiquant de fermer la porte. Je me laisse tomber dos à un mur mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ma présence.

« Je veux t'expliquer… »

Il continue de travailler avec un visage impassible.

« Ce n'était pas un homme gentil… »

Des feuilles volent dans la pièce et il marmonne :

« Peut-être faut-il envisager que Kira ai un Death Note… »

Il farfouille dans d'autres papiers.

« Il me battait moi et ma mère… Je voulais juste que ça cesse… »

Son regard se pose enfin sur moi.

« Je te crois… Mais la justice est la meilleure des solutions… »

Je baisse la tête et il replonge la sienne dans ses recherches. Je sens un nœud se former dans ma gorge plein de colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Je me lève et le regarde travailler.

« Tu recherches Kira ? »

Il ne répond même pas.

« Tu sais, le jour où j'ai tué mon père a été le meilleur jour de ma vie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il n'est plus là… Je finirais sûrement en enfer mais au moins je serais heureuse ! »

Pendant que je parle, je réfléchis aux raisons qui poussent Ryuzaki à rechercher l'ennemi public numéro1 du Japon. Sa famille est peut-être morte par sa faute ou alors il adore les énigmes. Il adore les énigmes ! Mes yeux s'écarquillent et j'ouvre la bouche avec difficulté. Il s'arrête de regarder ses papiers et me fixe.

« Je suis L »

Puis il recommence son minutieux travail. Cette nouvelle me fait l'effet d'une bombe, il est sérieux ? Je peine à y croire au début, je me laisse de nouveau couler contre un mur et je regarde devant moins dans le vide complètement dans le doute. Il me dit ça comme si toute cette histoire n'était rien, il a l'air de vraiment y croire… Putain, je ne sais plus quoi faire à ce moment. Mon cerveau se met en mode veille et ma bouche s'ouvre machinalement puis je m'entends lui parler.

« Tu viens d'apprendre que je possède un objet capable de tuer n'importe quelle personne sur cette terre si je connais son nom et tu prends ça à la légère puis tu m'annonces que tu es le détective le plus grand et admiré au monde celui qui recherche une personne qui a peut-être un Death Note et que nul n'arrive à choper. Mais tu n'as que 17 ans merde, c'est trop dangereux pour un mec de 17 ans putain ! »

Je relâche mon souffle et le regarde dans les yeux. Je viens réellement de lui dire tout ça, de lui avoir fait la leçon comme ça ? Son visage reste figée, mon cerveau se remet enfin de son moment d'absence et je réalise que c'est vrai.

« Oui »

Il regarde son tas bien rangé de feuilles de toutes les couleurs empilées sur son lit.

« Tu veux m'aider ? Tu as l'air digne de confiance et tu peux tuer nos ennemis mortels. »

J'ai envie de vomir et mon cerveau finit par lâcher. Je ferme les yeux et je m'enferme dans mon subconscient. J'entends la voix de mon hôte de très loin, il me dit que je peux me repentir du crime que j'ai commis en l'aidant, que je peux arrêter un homme qui n'a même pas de scrupules quand il tue ses ennemis même s'ils le méritaient. Soudain, je revois mon père allongé dans son atelier par terre et une adolescente dans le coin de la porte tout sourire, c'est moi. Suis-je vraiment ce monstre ? J'ai vraiment pris plaisir à tuer mon père, peut-être que je prendrai plaisir à tuer d'autres gens ? Comment fait Kira pour faire autant de victimes et ne pas s'en vouloir pour autant ? Je veux arrêter ce type, cet ordure et enfin oublier le meurtre de mon père. Vivre enfin heureuse avec ma mère. Des larmes mouillent mes joues depuis un petit moment quand je rouvre mes yeux, j'ai besoin d'un câlin, là maintenant. Je mets mes bras autour du cou de mon nouveau partenaire et le serre aussi fort que je peux.

« Oui… Oui… »

Je le relâche avant qu'il ne s'étouffe avec ma poitrine, comme mes amies en France. J'essuie mes larmes du revers de la main et je lui souris, il me le rend. Je me relève et lui lance :

« Je vais à l'Université, tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi ! »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, penche la tête à droite et plisse les yeux. Je le trouve vraiment craquant, surtout maintenant que je sais qu'il est la personne que j'admire le plus dans ce monde –après Synyster Gates, Jared Leto et Luke Hemmings bien entendu. J'attrape mon sac par terre et le pose sur mon épaule et je m'en vais le laissant encore mettre son nez dans ses papiers bizarres. Je comprends maintenant ses yeux noirs aux contours cernés.

« Viens chez moi demain, je t'expliquerai en détails le fonctionnement du Death Note. »

Je griffonne quelques mots sur une feuille et lui donne avec timidité. Il la prend et acquiesce.

Après une longue journée de cours, je rentre enfin chez moi et je m'empresse de dire à ma mère qu'un ami va passer demain. Elle rigole et me dit que j'ai enfin réussi à me faire des amis. On passe le reste de la soirée à se chatouiller et à regarder des films romantiques à l'eau de rose avec du pop corn maison puis on s'endort sur le canapé devant « Titanic », Rose et Jack attendront demain pour faire des choses pas nettes dans une voiture.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec plaisir vers 6h30 et mes pieds touchent avec délice le sol froid du salon. Je prépare le petit déjeuner de ma mère et ses vêtements pour aller bosser puis je m'attelle à faire la cuisine. Je lance à fond dans notre petit appartement, « Uptown Funk » de Bruno Mars qui réveille ma mère et me fait chanter comme une dinde. Maman m'embrasse sur la joue avant de passer le seuil de la porte, je finis le glaçage de mes cupcakes goût Nutella et chocolat blanc. Je descends à l'épicerie acheter quelques bonbons et chocolats que je dispose avec négligence sur la table puis je vais me laver. Pile au moment où je nettoie mes longs cheveux quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

« Merde » peste-je

Deuxième sonnerie puis j'entends qu'on titille la poignet de la porte, je me rince vite fait avant de voir Ryuzaki –enfin L- debout dans mon salon qui regarde dans ma direction. J'attrape une serviette et me cache à la va-vite puis je cours dans ma chambre. Je mets mon tee-shirt noir et jaune de Nirvana puis un simple jean et mes irremplaçables Doc Martens noires. Je me jette sur mon intrus lui hurlant dessus :

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE RENTRER CHEZ LES GENS COMME CA !

\- C'était ouvert et je savais que tu étais là, si tu veux savoir je n'ai rien vu. »

Ma colère redescend pour laisser place à la honte. Je dois sûrement être rouge à l'heure qu'il est. Je reporte mon attention sur la table d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur de sucre et où s'étalent pâtisseries, chocolats et autres bonbons. Une théière aux motifs japonais traditionnels accompagnée de ses deux bols se perdent au milieu de cet amoncèlement de nourriture. Des bouts des doigts, il touche plusieurs gâteaux avant d'en prendre un au chocolat noir, fraise et chantilly.

« Je les ai tous fait moi-même et ici-même »

Je souris, penche la tête à droite et plisse les yeux, je haie cette habitude. Son doigt se pose au coin de sa lèvre inférieur et il écarquille les yeux comme si je l'impressionnais.

« Tu fais des pâtisseries ?

\- Je cuisine tout court ! »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Ses yeux noirs s'ouvrent plus puis ils se reposent sur ses doigts qui dégoulinent de chocolat. Il avale le gâteau en trois bouchées maximum. Ses paupières se referment un instant comme pour mieux apprécier le goût. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire quand il en prend un autre sur la table. Mes joues me brûlent un peu, je rougis encore. Je m'attelle ensuite à servir le thé mais mes gestes très délicat me fais manquer les bols, il manque toucher mes magnifiques chaussures. Je tends à mon invité l'une des tasses remplis de liquide chaud aux vapeurs parfumées à la pêche. Je jette une poignée de sucre dans la mienne et lui deux. Après avoir englouti une quantité exorbitante de sucre qui donnerai mal à la tête à un nutritionniste, L me reparle enfin.

« Ton père est mort comment ? »

Je manque m'étrangler.

« Tu l'as regardé souffrir et mourir ? »

Aucun tact.

« Va… Va te faire voir ! »

J'aurai dû le mettre dehors, je pars me réfugier dans ma chambre. Il me rejoint et s'assoit sur mon lit. J'ai presque envie de l'engueuler. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et je le pousse négligemment de l'épaule tandis qu'il me jette un regard de désapprobation . Puis je me positionne face à lui espérant le chasser mais je ne veux surtout pas m'abaisser à lui parler. Comme je m'en doute, rien ne change même au bot de quinze minutes. Par pure provocation, je me rapproche doucement de lui. Il se raidit mais manifestement il ne bouge pas. Puis on commence un petit concours stupide visant à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements. Je le pousse plus fort, nos jambes se touchent à peine, les minutes s'écoulent vite sans qu'aucuns de nous deux ne bouge. Un puissant frisson me parcourt, ma main glisse accidentellement du côté droit de sa hanche et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Ma mère entre dans la chambre à ce moment et je me sépare rapidement de lui en tentant de cacher le malaise. Je rougis à nouveau. Il se lève et je remarque qu'il est pieds nus, ma mère le salue et il s'en va péniblement. Elle me sourit.

« Je vous ai dérangé ?

\- Non… Non du tout ! »

Elle rit cherchant manifestement ma complicité.

« C'est ton chéri ?

\- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Je la pousse hors de ma chambre et je ferme la porte.


End file.
